Miasto Aniołów
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Dean i Sam odwiedzają Los Angeles, aby wyjaśnić sprawę tajemniczych samobójstw i przy okazji zbadać, czy nagranie z YouTube, na którym grupa nastolatków uchwyciła anioła, jest prawdziwe. SUPERNATURAL rządzi!


**Los Angeles, California**

- Dlaczego nie odbierasz, głupku?

Rudowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała gniewnie na ekran komórki. Już od co najmniej pięciu minut słyszała jedynie monotonny sygnał łączenia. Przeklęła, przerywając połączenie i chowając telefon do małej, czarnej torebki. Przyśpieszyła kroku; jej obcasy stukały głośno o twardy chodnik. Skręciła w boczną uliczkę i po chwili pchnęła drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza bloku. Podeszła do windy; oczywiście nadal nikt jej nie naprawił.

- Coraz lepiej! – jęknęła, kierując się ku schodom. Czekał ją spacer na trzecie piętro.

Zmarszczyła brwi, wiedząc, że tym razem jej _kochany_ Ryan nie wywinie się od kłótni.

Wpatrując się w czubki swoich czerwonych szpilek, które zakładała tylko na imprezy, pokonała ostatnie schodki i stanęła na piętrze, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Drzwi mieszkania Bobby'ego były szeroko otwarte. Zadrżała, czując, że coś jest nie tak. Ostrożnie przekroczyła próg.

- Ryan?

Z głębi dobiegły ją dźwięki włączonego telewizora. Weszła do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Kiedy znalazła się w salonie, zauważyła na stoliku kubek parującej herbaty.

- Ryan? Gdzie jesteś?

Nie usłyszała jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. _Może poszedł pożyczyć cukier?, _przemknęło jej przez myśl, zanim dostrzegła pełną po brzegi cukierniczkę. _Albo sól._

Ostrożnie wycofała się na korytarz. Już miała zadzwonić do drzwi sąsiada swojego chłopaka, kiedy na schodach prowadzących na górę zauważyła znajomy czarny klapek. Zawahała się tylko przez chwilę, po czym weszła na stopnie. Mijała kolejne piętra, aż wreszcie znalazła się na ostatnim. Drzwi prowadzącego na dach były otwarte. Serce podeszło jej do gardła.

Przekroczyła próg i niemal od razu zobaczyła stojącego nad krawędzią ściany Bobby'ego.

- Ryan?... – Zatrzymała się. – Co ty robisz?

Chłopak obejrzał się. Jego oczy były puste. Dziewczyna zakryła usta dłonią.

- Nikogo to nie obchodzi... Nikogo nie obchodzi, co robię.

Jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie.

- Kochanie... – zaczęła płaczliwie. – Co ty mówisz?... Chodź do mnie. Porozmawiajmy.

- Nie mamy o czym.

Chłopak zrobił krok poza krawędź i zniknął jej z oczu. Wrzasnęła rozpaczliwie. Jej krzyk poniósł się echem między ścianami sąsiednich bloków.

* * *

- _YouTube_? – Dean uniósł brew, nie spuszczając z oczu świateł; właśnie zaświeciło się zielone i zwolnił sprzęgło, powoli ruszając. – A co to jest?

Sam westchnął, poprawiając się w fotelu.

- Na jakim ty świecie żyjesz, Dean?

- Chyba strasznie zakorkowanym. Jedź, idioto! – wrzasnął, naciskając klakson. – Nie znoszę dużych miast. Więcej aut, więcej ludzi, więcej glin... Przypomnij mi, dlaczego ryzykuję zawałem?

- Trzech skoczków w odstępie trzech dni. Scenariusz taki sam: normalni ludzie, brak skłonności samobójczych, czekają, aż ktoś ich znajdzie stojących na skraju dachu i skaczą.

- A co ma do tego ten _YouTube_?

- To inna sprawa. Ktoś nakręcił anioła.

Dean na chwilę oderwał oczy od kolorowego tyłu autobusu przed nimi.

- Że co?

- Jakieś dzieciaki kręciły wideo wracając z imprezy, no i przypadkiem uchwycili coś więcej.

- _Coś więcej_? Co mam przez to rozumieć?

- Nie wiem, Dean. Nie widziałem tego filmiku. Dostałem linka na meila od kumpla.

- Ale dlaczego od razu anioła?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

- Znasz jakąś inną istotę z białymi skrzydłami wyrastających z pleców?

- Hm, gęś?

- Bardzo śmieszne, Dean. – Młodszy Winchester skrzywił się nieco.

- Anioły nie istnieją. Wiesz o tym, Sammy.

- Tego akurat nie możemy być w stu procentach pewni.

- Znowu ta sama śpiewka. Daj spokój, Sammy.

Sam odwrócił twarz w stronę okna.

- Jakie mamy plany na dziś? – zapytał Dean, zatrzymując się na światłach.

- Jest za późno, żeby pojechać do dziewczyny ostatniego skoczka, więc... znajdźmy jakiś hostel z bezpłatnym _Wi-Fi_ dla gości i obejrzyjmy ten filmik.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu, które dopiero po chwili przerwał chichot Deana.

- Anioły w Los Angeles, oryginalnie, nie sądzisz?

Sam westchnął krótko.

- Jak tam sobie myślisz.

* * *

Dean rozłożył się wygodnie na szerokim łóżku w hotelowym pokoju, podczas gdy Sam siedział przy stole, wpatrując się w ekran swojego laptopa. Jego palce przebiegały szybko po klawiaturze.

- No i? Co masz? – Dean sięgnął po paczkę orzeszków ziemnych i otworzył ją gwałtownym ruchem; kilka orzeszków wystrzeliło w powietrze.

- Jeden z najczęściej oglądanych filmików. – Sam nachylił się nad monitorem.

- Skąd wiesz? – Pytanie zakończył głośny odgłos chrupania.

- Lepiej tu podejdź.

Starszy Winchester dźwignął się z łóżka i stanął za plecami swojego brata, jedząc orzeszki. Sam wątpił, czy ktoś potrafiły rozgryzać je głośniej. Wcisnął _play. _

_- Nagrywasz? _– Na ekranie pojawiła się roześmiana twarz nastoletniej dziewczyny o ciemnych włosach z fioletowymi pasemkami. Wideo miało naprawdę dobrą jakość. – _Głupi, po co to nagrywasz?_

- _Muszę sprawdzić, co potrafi mój nowy telefon. _– Padła odpowiedź.

- _Szpaner._ – Skomentował głos zza kadru; kamera pokazała krótko ostrzyżonego chłopaka. – _Nie kręć mnie!_

- _Bo co, Tedzie Walkerze? Nie chcesz być sławny? _

_- Panie i panowie, nowa gwiazda YouTube'a! –_ Smukła blondynka objęła Teda, posyłając buziaka w stronę kamery.

- _I FaceBook'a! _– dodała dziewczyna z pasemkami.

- _Hej, nie zapominajcie o MySpace!_ – dorzucił głos zza kadru.

- To jakiś slang młodzieżowy? – zapytał Dean; Sam wywrócił oczami.

Nagle usłyszeli głuchy odgłos uderzenia.

- _Co to było_?

_- Chyba coś spadło. _– Blondynka rozejrzała się. – _Patrzcie!_

Kamera przesunęła się gwałtownie w kierunku wskazanym przez dziewczynę.

- _Co to jest, do cholery? _

Kadr pokazał przeciwną stronę ulicy. Na chodniku leżało coś, co przypominało stertę białych piór, które zdawały się lśnić w świetle ulicznych lamp. Pióra poruszyły się, odkrywając dwie sylwetki ludzkie. Jedna ostrożnie położyła na ziemi drugą, prostując się.

- _O Boże – _skomentował ktoś zza kadru. – _Czy to są skrzydła?..._

Ani Sam, ani Dean nie mieli ku temu żadnych wątpliwości.

Skrzydlata istota cofnęła się ostrożnie. Była ubrana na czarno; jej twarz zakrywał kaptur. Biel jej piór kontrastowała z kolorem ubrań i ciemnością nocy. Końcówki skrzydeł sięgały ziemi.

- _Pomóżcie jej_ – powiedział anioł, składając skrzydła, a potem rozwijając je gwałtownie i wzbijając się w powietrze jednym potężnych ruchem.

Kamera zadrżała, wędrując w górę za skrzydlatą istotą, po chwili jednak anioł zniknął między budynkami.

- _Matt, dzwoń na 911! _– W kadrze pojawiła się blondynka, która klęczała nad leżącą na ziemi dziewczyną. – _Ona jest nieprzytomna!_

_- Widzieliście to? _– Kamera zbliżyła się do dziewczyn.

- _Tak, a teraz wyłącz to i zadzwoń po karetkę!_

Filmik dobiegł końca. Sam cofnął pasek przewijania, zatrzymując go na momencie, w którym chłopak uchwycił stojącego prosto anioła. Obaj milczeli.

- Fotomontaż? – Dean przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Efekty specjalne?

- Nie sądzę... – odparł ostrożnie jego brat.

- Więc co?

- A może to... po prostu prawdziwy anioł?

Dean prychnął, ruszając w stronę łazienki.

- Posiedź nad tym, jak chcesz. Ja idę spać. Te korki mnie wykończyły.

- Jasne. – Sam przetarł oczy; czekało go kilka godzin przed komputerem.

* * *

Dean obudził się cały spocony, z prześcieradłem przyklejonym do nagiej klatki piersiowej. Przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w sufit i słuchając odgłosów wielkiego miasta. Spojrzał na łóżko Sama; było puste. Usiadł, przecierając oczy. Jego ukochany młodszy brat – tak, jak się spodziewał – zasnął nad komputerem. Dean westchnął i spuścił nogi z łóżka. Skorzystał z toalety i podszedł do Sama. Na stole leżał dosyć gruby plik zadrukowanych kartek. _Dobra robota, Sammy._ Poklepał brata po ramieniu. Ten obudził się dosyć szybko.

- Która godzina? – zapytał, rozcierając kark.

- Dochodzi dziesiąta. Do której siedziałeś?

Sam ziewnął, przeciągając się.

- Nie pamiętam. Ale mam kilka informacji.

- Dawaj, Sammy.

- Mogę chociaż skorzystać z łazienki?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, młodszy Winchester zniknął w toalecie.

Dean przysunął sobie stołek i usiadł przy komputerze.

- Mamy dwie sprawy – zaczął Sam, po chwili siadając obok. Sięgnął po wydruki. – Jedna dla ciebie, druga dla mnie.

- Zaraz, zaraz. Chyba nie myślisz poważnie o znalezieniu tego _anioła_, co? – rzucił z przekąsem jego brat; w jego głosie pobrzmiała nutka złości.

- Nawet jeśli to nie był anioł... Dean, to było coś... _supernaturalnego. _Nie z tego świata. Powinniśmy się tym zająć.

- Niech ci będzie – odparł z rezygnacją starszy Winchester. – Co masz o tych samobójstwach?

Sam wziął połowę zadrukowanych kartek.

- Jak już mówiłem – zaczął, przerzucając papiery – normalni ludzie z problemami typu: _z kim się umówić na randkę? _czy _co zjeść na śniadanie?_

- To akurat poważne problemy – podsumował Dean; Sam posłał mu spojrzenie spode łba.

- Wychodzą nad dach i czekają, aż ktoś ich znajdzie. A potem skaczą. Cztery dni temu – Linda Morgan, dwudziestosiedmioletnia prawniczka, mężatka, czteroletni synek. Na dachu znalazła ją sąsiadka. Następny był Roger Willis, trzydzieści pięć lat, mechanik samochodowy, kawaler. Znaleziony przez swoją dziewczynę na dachu warsztatu. A wczoraj Ryan Smith, dwudziestodwuletni student historii. Jego dziewczyna widziała, jak skacze. Ofiary nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego. Miejsca samobójstw były różne

- Opętanie przez demona?

- Nie sądzę. – Sam podał mu kartkę z wydrukowanych artykułem prasowym. – Popatrz na to.

- _Emily Kwiatkowsky, 19, popełniła wczoraj samobójstwo skacząc z dachu sklepu swoich rodziców. Dziewczyna nie zostawiła żadnego listu. Przyczyna, która pchnęła ją do tak dramatycznej decyzji, pozostaje nieznana. _Artykuł z dziewiętnastego października 2007 roku. Zbliża się rocznica jej śmierci. Myślisz, że to ona? Mści się?

- Nie wiem, ale ten sklep... budynek, z którego skoczyła, już dosyć blisko pozostałych lokalizacji. – Sam podsunął bratu mapę z zaznaczonym na czerwono punktami; Dean pokiwał głową. – Znalazłem adres dziewczyny Ryana Smitha. Powinieneś z nią porozmawiać.

- A co z rodzicami tej Kwiatkowsky?

- Wyprowadzili się pół roku temu do rodziny w Kanadzie.

- Wiesz, gdzie jest pochowana?

Sam w odpowiedzi podał mu kopię świadectwa zgonu.

- Dobra robota, Sammy. A twoja sprawa?

- Znalazłem adres tego Teda Walkera. Pojadę do niego i zadam mu kilka pytań o to wideo. Poczytałem komentarze do tego filmiku. Wygląda na to, że to nie było pierwsze spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z aniołem w tym mieście.

Dean uniósł brew. Sam podał mu ksero artykułu.

- _Anioł ratuje nastoletnie bliźniaczki z pożaru?_ – Starszy Winchester głośno prychnął. – Nie pachnie ci to czymś w stylu _Aligator przedostał się ze ścieków do toalety i odgryzł..._

_-_ Dean! – przerwał mu Sam. – Przestań. Muszę to sprawdzić. Jest tego więcej niż...

- Musisz czy chcesz? Aż tak bardzo pragniesz mi udowodnić, że anioły istnieją?

- Mama w nie wierzyła...

- I co to dało, no, powiedz? – Dean wstał z krzesła. – Jej nikt nie uratował z pożaru!

Sam przygryzł wargi. W głębi pokoju trzasnęły drzwi. Deana już nie było.

* * *

- Lloyd Mulder, detektyw. Czy mogę zadać pani kilka pytań?

Rudowłosa dziewczyna kiwnęła powoli głowa, przepuszczając Deana do środka. Wyglądała na zrezygnowaną, bez chęci do życia.

- Policja była tu wczoraj – oznajmiła przygaszonym tonem, prowadząc chłopaka do salonu.

- Tak, ale pojawiło się kilka nieścisłości.

- Proszę usiąść. – Wskazała mu kanapę, sama sadowiąc się w fotelu.

Dean rozsiadł się wygodnie, wyciągając notes. Chciał wyglądać wiarygodnie.

- Jak długo znała pani Ryana Smitha?

- Byliśmy parą od dwóch lat. – Pociągnęła nosem.

- Czy kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z panią o samobójstwie?

- Nie, nigdy. Był szczęśliwy.

- Skąd pani wie?

- Wiem. – W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. – Dostał stypendium, mieliśmy zamieszkać razem... Nie miał wrogów, nie miał żadnych kłopotów. Był szczęśliwy. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego... – urwała, wycierając rękawem mokre oczy.

- To pani znalazła go na dachu? – Pokiwała głową, skubiąc brzeg swetra. – Jak się zachowywał?

- Dziwnie.

- Dziwnie? To znaczy?

- Miał... takie puste oczy. Bez źrenic. Jakby same białka. I ten głos.

- Powiedział coś?

- Tak, ale to nie brzmiało jak jego głos.

- Co powiedział?

- _Nikogo to nie obchodzi... Nikogo nie obchodzi, co robię._ A potem... potem skoczył.

Dziewczyna rozpłakała się w głos.

* * *

Dean zamknął Impalę i ruszył w stronę bloku, w którym mieszkał Bobby. Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i wybrał numer Sama.

- Tak? – Usłyszał w słuchawce.

- Rozmawiałem z dziewczyną Smitha. Twierdzi, że zanim skoczył miał puste oczy i powiedział, że nikogo nie obchodzi to, co robi, ale nie brzmiał jak on.

- Opętanie przez pragnącego zemsty ducha?

- Bardzo możliwe. Zajrzę do jego mieszkania. Na razie.

- Ej, nie jesteś ciekawy, jak mi idzie?

- Nie, polowania na jednorożce jakoś mnie nie interesują. Na razie.

Rozłączył się, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Przed oczami niemal widział minę Sama.

Szybko znalazł się na trzecim piętrze. Przez chwilę majstrował przy zamku, zanim otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka. Wyjrzał jeszcze na korytarz i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Gdzieś za nim skrzypnęła podłoga. Odwrócił się powoli, dostrzegając najpierw dziewczynę, a potem wycelowaną w siebie lufę pistoletu. Podświadomie uniósł ręce do góry.

Dziewczyna nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia kilka lat. Miała krótkie, falujące, jasne włosy i ładną twarz o dużych, ciemnych oczach. Była dosyć wysoka i szczupła. Wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco.

- Nazywam się Lloyd Mulder – zaczął Dean ostrożnie. – Jestem detektywem. Mogę pokazać ci odznakę.

- Pokaż, ale bez gwałtownych ruchów. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust; miała seksowny głos.

Ostrożnie wyjął fałszywe dokumenty z kieszeni kurtki. Dziewczyna wzięła je i przez chwilę przyglądała się uważnie, po czym opuściła broń i oddała mu odznakę. Wsunęła pistolet za pasek spodni.

- Gabriella Downey, S.W.A.T.

Wymienili uścisk dłoni. Dean posłał policjantce promienny uśmiech.

- To S.W.A.T. zajmuje się teraz samobójstwami?

- Niezupełnie. – Gabriella oparła się o ramę drzwi prowadzących do kuchni. – Ryan był moim przyjacielem.

- Och. – Dean kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Macie coś nowego?

- Niestety nie.

- Ale to nie pierwsza taka sprawa.

Ucieszyła go jej spostrzegawczość.

- Masz rację. Ryan był trzecim skoczkiem. – Skrzywiła się na ten epitet.

- I nadal nic nie macie?

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Przeszukałam jego mieszkanie. Nic. Żadnego listu. Zresztą, Ryan był szczęśliwy. Nie miał powodów, by odebrać sobie życie.

- To samo powiedziała jego dziewczyna. Hej, a może dokończymy tę rozmowę przy kawie?

C.D.N.


End file.
